Mixed Colours
by NariNari
Summary: Sequel to 31 Paintings to Perfection. Soubi gives Ritsuka his gift, with mixed results. Light SouRits.


**A/N:** I don't own Loveless.

**MATA!!!:** Quicker than I expected, really. Here's the sequel to '31 Paintings to Perfection.' Angst is my only warning I guess.

I stared at the clock, willing for the time to go faster. It was now 6:37 P.M., on the day of Ritsuka's birthday. I was at home, laying on my bed while I stared at the clock, Ritsuka's present wrapped and waiting near the door.

I was waiting for night. I almost always go see Ritsuka at night, and while this may be a special occasion, I don't want to catch him while he's leaving. He may have gone out with his friends today but I know his mom wants him home by nine. I chuckled to myself as I thought of Ritsuka's mother. Honestly, the woman was a psycho, I don't know why Ritsuka's not leaving her now.

We were talking about her the other day, I asked Ritsuka wether or not he was going to leave home when he turned seventeen. He told me no and when I asked why not he answered that his mother still needed him. I didn't bother mentioning that his mother hated his very existence and that she'd probably like it if he left, he was bound to already know. Besides, it's not my place to tell my master what to do.

Ritsuka hates that. When I call him master, I mean. He doesn't want to feel like some sort of slave driver, but I tell him I enjoy it. Let me be his slave, it'd make my world. I sighed as a rolled over to stare at the ceiling, time wasn't going to go any faster.

There's a lot of things Ritsuka hates. He hates stupidity, which I think is a bit hypocritical of him. He stupidly waits for his mothers love, which he won't get unless the 'old' Ritsuka comes back. He stupidly waits for the 'old' Ritsuka to come back as well.

Hmm...Maybe it's not stupidity, maybe it's childish dreams of happy endings to fairy tales. Then again, he stupidly waits for love, and is too stupid to notice it's right in front of him. Maybe he just doesn't want to notice? Oh well, that's enough of that talk, it's now 7:28, I best go see Ritsuka.

I make my way slowly to Ritsuka's house, I'm still nervous about him rejecting the present, or me. Not that you could tell from my face, it was impassive as always, nothing hinting at the turmoil that brewed right behind my eyes.

I quickened my pace little as I neared the building, excited that I was seeing Ritsuka for the first time in days, but still hesitant. I tucked the painting that was Ritsuka's birthday present securely under my arm as a made to jump up on the ledge. This was how I got up to Ritsuka's room, two ledges and then I was on his balcony. I stepped slowly up to the sliding glass door that has the curtains drawn a little open, he was expecting me.

I opened the door and passed through the curtain silently, I was met with Ritsuka laying on his bed asleep. His jacket had rode up a bit to expose the milky skin beneath, his ears twitched cutely in his sleep as though he could sense I was in the room. Probably could.

I made my way over to the bed and Ritsuka's eye popped open as my shadow fell across him.

"Soubi," He said a bit irritated, "What are you doing here? And why are you looming over me?"

"If you didn't want me here, you wouldn't have left the door unlocked." I answered, this was normal conversation of ours, Ritsuka would chastise me for coming to see him, I would point out that he wanted me to come. The Ritsuka would-

"Hmpf! Well what do you want? I'm trying to sleep." Ritsuka would blush cutely as he avoided my statement.

"It's your birthday." I stated simply.

"Figures, of course you'd come to see me on my birthday." He grumbled and looked away, he sounded a bit angry with me.

"Ritsuka," I said and he turned back to me, "Don't you want your present?" He looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding that he did want the present. "Here you are." I smiled and pulled the wrapped canvas from behind my back and handed it to him.

Ritsuka took the present carefully, already knowing what it was partially, he probably didn't want it to rip. Slowly he unwrapped it, revealing the back first and then flipping it over to the front to see the picture. I saw his eyes widen in what appeared to be shock, "Soubi...It's beautiful." He said quietly, and I felt a weight being lifted off my chest. And then as I watched his eyes the hardened, he looked to the inscription to the painting and then to me.

"Soubi," He said, "Is this butterfly me?" He point to the one on the right that was flying a little behind the one on the left, off into the sunset. It's really quite amazing that he picked up on that.

"Yes," I answered.

"And this one?" He pointed to the other, "Who is that?" I was silent, I know who the butterfly was intended to be, but I wouldn't be so bold as to tell him that. I was going to let him make that decision. "Who is that?" He demanded, eyes blazing.

"Who do you think it is?" I asked instead mad I don't think he heard me.

"It's Seimei, isn't it?! That butterfly is Seimei!" He hissed in rage. I sighed, that was _not_ who that butterfly was supposed to be. "And then you...You write _that_ at the bottom!" He spat, this was not going well. "How dare you mock me?"

"I wasn't mocking you, I was telling the truth." I answered.

"Liar." He hissed, his ears laying down flat on his head. "Get out." He whispered.

"Ritsuka," I moved towards him, but he held out a hand.

"No, I don't want to hear anymore of you lies! For the past five years all I've dealt with is you lies and I'm sick of it! Get out! Get out, get out, get out!" He threw the painting at me for emphasis and I winced as I heard it crash behind me.

"Is that what you want, Ritsuka?" I asked plainly.

"Yes!" He sobbed, "Leave! Just go and don't eve come back! I never want to see you again, just pl-please...Leave me alone!" Well, what Ritsuka wants, Ritsuka gets.

"As you wish," But I'm not leaving just yet. I moved over to the sobbing boy and put my hands on either side of his face and brought his tear filled eyes to look in mine, "Happy birthday, Ritsuka." I kissed him softly on the lips and then moved backwards watching a new wave a tears capture him. Believe me, I'd love to stay and comfort him, but I'm the cause of this, I want Ritsuka to be happy.

If that means I have to leave him, then so be it. I was at the window when I turned back to face him, "I love you, Ritsuka." I whispered, then left his room for the last time.

**A/N:** Well, I almost never make sad endings unless there's death. There's no death here. So, if you want a sequel, say so. If you like the way it is now, say so. If you think it's utter crap and I should go shoot myself in the foot with several bebe guns, say so. Thanks for reading, though! Oh, if you do want a sequel, how do you feel about lemon? Just thought I'd ask.


End file.
